Love is Love
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: En los muros de Hogwarts están grabados diversas cosas: amistades, odios, amores. En cada época ocurrieron, y los muros del castillo los han guardado.
1. Love in the shadows

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_Love in the shadows_

* * *

Se veían a escondidas, a espaldas de los otros dos fundadores.

Se veían en las sombras de la habitación de él. Expresaban su amor en las sombras.

El león y la águila, Godric y Rowena. Un amor entre ellos, que debían demostrar cuando estaban solos, cuando estaban cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

Nadie podía saber sobre su amor, sobretodo ni Salazar ni Helga.

—No quiero seguir más con esto—declaró Rowena una noche, en la que estaban ambos juntos.

—Tendremos que seguir haciéndolo, por nosotros—le respondió Godric, antes de besarla.

Sin saberlo, ese fue el último beso.

* * *

**Primera vez que escribo sobre los fundadores, y esto es lo que salió. Me puse un reto: escribir cada capítulo, con solamente 100 palabras. **

**En general, me gustó como me quedó, lo único el final. No sabía como terminarlo :P**

**¿Review? ¿Hechizos? ¿Something?**

***Bel***


	2. Love and Hate is the same thing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_Love and Hate is the same thing_

* * *

Del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Una pequeña brecha que puede hacer que una persona cambie, que se enamora de la otra cuando al principio la odiaba.

Se vieron, se dieron malas impresiones, se pelearon, se hirieron a sí mismo, se enamoraron. Se hicieron aún más daño.

—¡No quiero saber nada sobre ti, Potter! —era lo contrario a lo que sentía Lily, pero ya lo había dicho. El daño estaba ya hecho.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres—el típico brillo de los ojos de James ya no estaba—. Pero, antes, dame una oportunidad más para amarte.

* * *

**Bueno, este segundo capítulo es sobre Lily y James. No se, estoy muy dramática XDDD**

**Esta también tiene 100 palabras. Creo que me está gustando escribir en tan pocas palabras :P**

**¿Review? ¿Something?**

***Bel***


	3. When the boy doesn't see that the girl

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_When the boy doesn't see that the girl loves him_

* * *

Amigos. Mejores amigos. Los dos están enamorados del otro.

Él tiene miedo de que ella no lo acepte, que no le corresponda el sentimiento que tiene él por ella. Es inseguro. Tampoco ve las cosas que hace ella para mostrarle que lo ama.

Ella es mandona, aunque no lo quiere ser. Está enamorada de él, hace cualquier cosa para que note sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero él no los registra.

—¿Es que acaso no entiendes las cosas que hago por ti? —todos estaban viendo como Hermione estaba.

—¿Qué tengo que entender? —le dolía a Ron verla.

—Qué te amo, Ron.

* * *

**Ahora fue el turno de Ron y Hermione :3**

**Acepto críticas de todo tipo.**

***Bel***


	4. The story repeated again

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_The story repeated again_

* * *

Él era mujeriego, bromista, se metía en problema constantemente. Parecía que hacía honor al nombre que tenía. Ella, todo lo contrario a él. Según él una prefecta perfecta, que la amaba locamente.

Él decía que era hermosa, que quería salir con ella. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Ella le contestaba que antes estaría con el calamar gigante.

Todos sabían que la historia se repetía

Ella lo negaba, sabía cómo terminaba la historia, su amigo se la había contado.

—Vamos Smith. Dame una oportunidad—el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba.

—Cuando dejes de ser así—dijo Alexis con dolor.

* * *

**Y para el último drabble elegí a James Sirius Potter y a Alexis Smith. Ella es una OC :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Anything? **

***Bel***


End file.
